Sirena
Sirena was one of the main characters in Mako: Island of Secrets for the first and second season. Sirena is the mediator and the peacekeeper between Nixie and Lyla. She's a really beautiful soul and bit naïve, but that can sometimes work to her disadvantage. Biography Sirena grew up in the Mako pod, and has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. She is very close to her sister Aquata and is very upset when she and the pod left her, Lyla and Nixie by themselves on Mako to sort things out. She strongly desires to find a way to remove Zac's powers so that she and the other can return to the pod, reunite with her sister, and things can go back to the way they were. During this time however, she finds a love interest in a boy named David. They both develop clearly strong feelings for each other and eventually become a couple. After many failed attempts to remove Zac's powers, she and the others eventually befriend him in the hopes of working together to remove them. More problems would rise when Zac discovers the all powerful trident and the mermaids learn the harm it can do to mermaids. Things would only get worse when Zac discovers that they are actually mermaids and have been lying to him all along. The battle lines are drawn. Despite their best efforts, Zac is able to gain possession of the trident, and their attempts to take it from him are seemingly futile. However, when Lyla and Nixie go to confront him alone after Sirena is given the chance to return to the pod along with Aquata, she decides she cannot abandon her friends and plays a large role in getting the trident. However, Zac would soon find it again, and accidentally hurt Lyla. When Zac helps the girls heal her and he agrees to put the trident back, Sirena holds no grudge against him like Lyla, and unlike Nixie. When Zac also agrees to give up his powers, she struggles to say goodbye to David. However, when Zac does not lose his powers, Sirena is happy to stay on land longer and still be with David. In season 2, she is left on her own to try to convince the mermaid council that Zac is their friend when Lyla and Nixie leave her to join in the search for a new home for the pod to live in. When she is unsuccessful, she joins her new friends Ondina and Mimmi when they attempt to remove Zac's powers. However, Sirena is more focused on getting the pod to come back more then she is removing Zac's powers. During this time, she does her best to act as their guide on land while at the same time trying to convince them that Zac is not their enemy. She also does not approve of Ondina's initial poor treatment towards Zac despite him having done nothing to deserve it. There are also times where even Sirena has little patience for Ondina's overbearing nature such as when she questioned Sirena's skills as a mermaid due to being taught by Rita who she believed to be out of touch. Sirena was able to prove her wrong by defeating Ondina in a 2 out of 3 match in an ancient tug of war mermaid game. In time all of the mermaids as well as Zac are able to act more as a united and cooperative team. During this time they meet new merman Erik and discover a merman chamber on Mako. David also eventually discovers that mermaids are real after seeing Evie with her tail. With David being ridiculed for believing in mermaids, Sirena feels more guilty then ever for lying to him and is certain that she can trust him with the truth but the others do not allow it. Sirena's theory is proven true when David decides to give up on seeking his mermaid for the sake of her safety. She then implies she will one day tell him the truth. Sirena also becomes close friends with Evie and she takes her under her wing when she is transformed into a mermaid. She is later shocked to learn that Zac has been a real merman and Mimmi's brother all along, which explains the true nature to why her efforts to remove Zac's powers with Lyla and Nixie and Ondina and Mimmi respectively were utterly futile. However, she is thrilled for Mimmi since she herself has a strong bond with her sibling. When her banishment is finally lifted along with Ondina and Mimmi, she struggles with the possibility of never being able to venture on land again and give up on all her new friends. She and the others then decide they must find a way to be able to live in both worlds. More trouble would rise when the group discovers that the Trident is the key to starting the chamber and that it amplifies its power to drain all magic from mermaids. Sirena reveals that when Zac destroyed the trident, she took the inactive stone and hid at Rita's. Zac accidentally causes it to become active again and Erik manages to get his hands on it. When Sirena and the others attempt to stop the chamber and destroy the stone, their attempt fails and it slowly begins to kill them. When Zac seemingly dies in his effort to stop the chamber, Sirena is greatly saddened at what appears to be the death of her good friend and she and Ondina look on painfully as Evie and Mimmi shed tears over their fallen loved one. However, she is overjoyed when Mimmi is able to heal him. Sirena then reveals her true identity to David and she is delighted when David accepts the truth happily and without any hardship for her previous secrecy. She and the others then greet the pod as they return to Mako, overjoyed that she has finally reunited with them. Except now, instead of things going back to the way they were before like she originally thought she wanted, they were now even better. In season 3, it is confirmed that Sirena was reunited with her sister Aquata following the pod's return. At some point after this, Sirena and Aquata both temporarily left Mako and the pod to take a vacation in Hawaii to catch up after being separated for so long. She therefore does not appear in season 3 and David is shown to miss her very much. Personality Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She's a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator, but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps, Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. In season 2, Sirena is noticeably more confident and strong headed than she was in the previous season. With Lyla and Nixie not around, she is placed with a lot of responsibility and leadership on her shoulders as it comes to introducing Mimmi and Ondina to land. Sirena also seems now to be a little more competitive, though her determination to fight is not often for herself, but to defend someone else. Appearance Sirena has wavy-curly golden blonde long hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is medium height and very slim. Sirena wears girly, dressy clothing often in pinks or whites or blues. Mermaid Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Sirena has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility She used it in Zac's Garage so that she wouldn't be spotted by Zac's parents in "Getting Legs". Hydrokinesis In "Zac Returns to Mako", Sirena makes the boat move by controlling the water while she was swimming. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Sirena helps Lyla and Nixie to dry Zac. Siren Singing In "The Siren", she sings the Enchantment Song to David which was meant for Zac and the song made him follow Nixie and want to please her until she broke the enchantment with a particular shell. In "The Siren", Sirena was enchanted after hearing the Canadian Mermaid sing the Northern pod enchantment song and becomes enchanted. She sings the Northern mermaid Siren song to David and he forgets everything and follows her to the Moon Pool. The enchantment was broken on Sirena by Mimmi and Ondina. Telekinesis In "Moon Ring 2", she and Lyla used this power to knock over the trophies on Zac's shelf also used it to knock the trophies off Zac's shelf. In "Aquata Returns", Sirena uses this power to send the Trident out of Zac's hands and into the water and Nixie and Sirena were then shown using this power to send Zac flying. Aerokinesis In "The Siren", Sirena uses this power to create powerful winds, so she can get away. She also uses this power to create fog in the Moon Pool when she was singing the Northern mermaid Siren song. Cryokinesis In "The Truth About Evie", When she sneezed, she produced a small patch of snow. Pyrokinesis When she sneezed, she accidentally set everything on fire. Atmokinesis Sirena is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to make a storm in a jar, she makes the cloud but loses control over it. In Stormy Seas, she and Ondina have a contest of mermaid powers and she used Ondina's own storm powers against her Trivia * Sirena was the first one to get a Moon Ring, which was given to her by her sister Aquata. * She..., like Nixie, can speak dolphin language. * Her name "Sirena", means Mermaid in Italian. * She makes bracelets out of shells. * Her name is pronounced Serena, often a spelling mistake made by fans. * She has many things in common with Rita: both have fallen in love with humans and both have felt weak because of the trident in the same episode. *She is the only mermaid out of the three original to appear in season 2. * Similar to Emma, she reveals her identity as a mermaid to her boyfriend at the end of season two. * Sirena is the only mermaid portrayed as both a protagonist and an antagonist. * During the events of season three she was on a vacation on Hawaii with her sister. Gallery File:Lyla, Sirena And Nixie Lying On Sand.jpg File:Mimmi, Sirena And Ondina Lying On Sand.jpg File:Sirena Tailed.jpg File:Sirena.jpg File:Sirena Underwater.jpg File:Sirena underwater.jpg File:David and Sirena.JPG File:sirena.JPG File:Merpeople speed swimming.JPG File:Nixie Using Atmokinesis.jpg File:Mermaids scared.jpg File:Nixie, lyla, sirena.jpg File:Sirena.png File:Sirena looking into the moonlight.jpg|Sirena using her Moon Ring File:Sirena's Story.jpg File:Sirena underwater.JPG File:aquata and sirena.jpg|Sirena hugging Aquata File:Sirena freeing Nixie.jpg File:Carly.png File:Sirena and her bracelets.jpg File:Sirena and Aquata.jpg File:Sirena1.JPG File:Sirena00.JPG File:sirena7.JPG|Sirena swimming File:sirenaunderwater.JPG File:sirenamermaid1.JPG File:Eviesirena.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Sirena1.jpg File:Sirena2.jpg File:Sirena3.jpg File:DavidSirena.jpg File:sirenasinging.JPG File:Sirena Looking.jpg File:sirena333.JPG File:sirena smiling.JPG File:Siren Sirena.png File:Sirena With Returned Pod.png|Sirena with returned pod File:The Truth.png File:New Orders.png File:Ondina Secretly Using Powers.jpg File:Aquata Giving his Moon Ring for Sirena.jpg File:Cam Moving Water.png File:Mimmi, Ondina And Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg File:ZacSirenaOndinaMimmi.jpg File:Sirena, Mimmi And Ondina Hiding.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:Sirena using her moon ring.jpg File:Eviesirena.JPG File:LylaNixieSirena1.JPG File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena with Missing Pod.jpg File:Sirena In Water.jpg File:Makomermaidssmall.jpg File:Mako Mermaids' Actors 2.jpg File:Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png File:Mermaids Hugging.JPG File:Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg File:Evie Joins The Pod.png File:Season 2 cast.JPG File:Season 2 Cast.jpg File:Mako mermaids season 2.jpg File:Mako Mermaids With Legs.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Underwater.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg File:Mako Mermaids On Sand.jpg File:Sirena-0.png File:Mermaids Seaweed Hair.png File:Mako Mermaids Season 2 Photoshop.jpg File:Mermaids Using Powers in Zac.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena Invisible.jpg File:Lyla and Sirena Being Healed.jpg File:Zac and the girls.jpg File:Sirena Hidden.jpg File:Sirena and David's Band.jpg File:Sirena Using Powers in Cam.jpg File:Moon's Energy Being Sucked.jpg File:Snow Allergy.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg File:Sirena Enchanted.jpg File:Ondina Worried.jpg File:Sirena Using Powers.jpg File:Mermaids in Grotto Pool.jpg File:Sirena and Mimmi Scared.jpg File:Sirena Talking with Mimmi.jpg File:Mermaids and Girl Mermaid in Moon Pool.jpg File:Sirena with Rita's Necklace.jpg File:Sirena Bewitched.jpg File:Sirena Speed-Swimming.jpg File:Ondina Against Sirena.jpg File:Zac Falls in his Garage.jpg File:Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena.jpg File:Evie and Sirena.jpg File:Mermaids.jpg File:Sirena and Lyla.jpg File:Mimmi Enlarging The Lobster.jpg File:Merpeople in Merman Chamber.jpg File:Sirena Alone.jpg File:Sirena and Poseidon.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Grotto.jpg File:Nixie, Lyla and Sirena in Beach.jpg File:Sirena With a Necklace.jpg File:Evie and Sirena in Moon Pool.jpg File:Mimmi and Ondina Catching Algae.jpg File:Nixie and Lyla Arguing.jpg File:David in Pier.jpg File:Sirena in Grotto.jpg File:Poseidon and Sirena.jpg File:Confused people.jpg File:Sirena's Tail.jpg File:Sirena and Lyla in Ocean Café.jpg File:David's Band.png File:Direna.jpg File:Sirena, Mimmi and Ondina in Grotto.jpg File:Sirena and Aquata in Moon Pool.jpg File:Direna in Ocean Café.jpg File:Sirena Reveals her Secret to David.jpg File:Nixie Using Powers.jpg File:Lyla and Girls.jpg File:Worried Mermaids.jpg File:Nixie and Sirena Making Bracelet.jpg File:Sirena in Ocean.jpg File:Sirena in Sea.jpg File:Mimmi and Sirena.jpg File:Mimmi and Sirena Swimming.jpg File:Mermaids in Sea.jpg File:Nixie and Sirena.jpg File:Merpeople in Moon Pool.jpg File:Cam and Evie Talking on the Phone.jpg File:Girls with arms crossed.JPG File:Girls in Moon Pool.jpg File:Trident Sending Power To Moon Rings.jpg File:Evie Crazy.jpg File:Mimmi Moisturizer.jpg File:Girls in Grotto.jpg File:Girls Celebrating.png File:Mermaids with Legs.jpg File:Sirena and David.jpg File:Mermaids at Beach.jpg File:Sirena Singing.jpg File:Mako-mermaids DTuosz.jpg File:Direna Kiss.jpg File:Mermaids Walking.jpg File:14094133800800.jpg File:14094182800800.jpg File:14094125800800.jpg File:Direna Rehearsing a Song.jpg File:Lyla and Sirena Sick.jpg File:Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena.jpg File:Girls Using Powers in Zac.jpg File:Dancing in Party.jpg Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena in Pool.jpg File:Zac_confides_to_girls.jpg File:Mermaid.jpg File:Mermaids_Watching_Zac.jpg Evie in Mako Island.jpg Smiling.jpg Sirena Using the Ring of the Moon.jpg Sirena Smiling.jpg David and Sirena Kiss.jpg File:Zac_and_girls_with_Rita.JPG Rita and Girls.jpg File:Sirena_Lying_in_Moon_Pool.jpg File:Mermaids_Using_Powers.jpeg File:Zac_falls_in_his_garage.JPG File:Sirena_and_Lyla_in_Snow.jpg File:Nixie_on_the_Floor.jpg File:Mako_Mermaids_In_Dresses.png File:Lyla_using_her_powers.jpg pl:Sirena Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Siblings Category:Girlfriends Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Sisters Category:Acquaintances of Rita Santos